


Come Out Of The Darkness

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facial Hair Kink sorta, Hand Jobs, Hot, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Seriously there's just sex, Sexual Content, Stubble, Wall Sex, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything, and Adam is making Tommy hold on for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Out Of The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MindNoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/gifts).



> For helping me get back into the groove of writing again :) Thanks, baby!!

Adam slams him up against the wall outside of the club, next to the steel back door, and latches his teeth to the skin of Tommy’s throat. He worries the bite to the point of Tommy being unsuccessful at keeping in the moan climbing up his throat; it retches out, long and desperate – like he feels.

He slides his fingers into Adam’s hair and grips tightly before pulling him closer to Tommy mouth and away from his neck, almost drowning in the moan it pulls out of Adam.

God, they’re _outside the club_ where anyone passing _could see_ the way Tommy goes almost limp when Adam grinds against his dick and crushes his mouth against Tommy’s like a lifeline.

Tommy moans when Adam licks his way into his mouth, tracing along the roof and fighting his own tongue before Tommy teases Adam’s into submission. Hands find their way under his shirt, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. The stubble along Adam’s jawline scratches against his mouth and cheeks every time Adam tilts his head to catch Tommy’s lips at a better angle.

Tommy pulls back and gasps for air before diving back in again, hand pressed against Adam’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over the scratchy stubble there. He hisses when Adam’s thumb hooks underneath the waistband of his jeans. His hand’s dives in and wraps around the thickening length of his cock, tracing the head and wiping away the pre-cum already forming at the tip.

“Outside –” Tommy cuts off with a keen when Adam squeezes his cock. “Fuck, Adam, someone’s going to _see_ your _hand_ in my _pants . . . outside_!”

“Do you care?” Adam’s gruff voice sounds right below Tommy’s ear where he’s sucking a ridiculous-sized hickey into his neck.

Tommy turns his head to give Adam more room and then grinds against the hand in his pants currently making him fall apart. “No, not really.”

“Then hold on for the ride, baby.” Adam pulls his jeans halfway down his thighs and starts a rhythm of pulltwistpushgrind, his own hips moving against Tommy’s in quick succession. It’s the best kind of torture when the rough denim of Adam’s jeans catches against the sensitive skin of Tommy’s dick on the places Adam’s hand isn’t touching.

Tommy licks into Adam’s mouth this time, the skin around his lips feeling sore with the amount of scraping Adam’s newly grown facial hair is doing, but Tommy isn’t complaining. He’s got one hand still gripping Adam’s hair, and the other sliding into Adam’s too tight pants to wrap around his own straining erection.

He loves it when Adam fucks his hand, loose and teasing. “Pants need to go, Adam.”

Adam grunts and opens the button on his pants before he slides the zipper down and one-handedly shoves his jeans down his hips. Tommy lets go of his hair and moves both hands onto Adam’s cock, the left gripping the base while the right palms over the sensitive head, making Adam’s groan throaty and _raw_.

“Fuck, I love it when you do that,” Adam pants out against the side of Tommy’s head after he pulls back from Tommy’s bruising kisses. He thrusts into Tommy’s hold and bites out, “Gods, I want to suck your dick,” before pushing Tommy’s hands away and dropping to his knees in front of him.

Tommy’s eyes widen, and seeing Adam in front of him like that, staring at him like he’s a gift ready to be completely unwrapped is what Tommy thinks winning the lottery feels like.

Adam yanks at his pants, pulling his shoe off at the same time before he grabs behind Tommy’s knee and hitches his leg over his shoulder, teeth scraping up his thigh.

His stubble scratches along the sensitive inner part of his thigh where Tommy has a tattoo of kitten paws with his and Adam’s initials etched in the middle that he got after the second tour began.

“Oh fuck, yeah,” Tommy groans when Adam licks up his cock before taking the head into his mouth and sucking enthusiastically.

Tommy slams his head back, one hand gripping at the wall behind him and the other splayed at the back of Adam’s head, not guiding, just existing and grounding his self.

Tommy looks down and watches Adam suck him off, fisting his own cock to the speed of his mouth working down Tommy’s dick. It’s probably the hottest thing he’s ever seen – Adam getting himself off just with having Tommy’s cock shoved down his throat.

Adam pulls back, wraps a hand around the base of his cock and strokes, eyes delighted when Tommy thrusts forward, his cock scraping against Adam’s cheek, and _holy shit_ that felt amazing.

Adam seems to catch on when Tommy chokes off a noise that sounds like a dying dog, and nuzzles Tommy’s dick all snug against his face like a fleece blanket, and Tommy’s going to come sooner than he’d like if Adam keeps doing that.

“A-Adam, you’re gonna – fuck, I’m gonna come . . . _ohmygod_.”

Adam jerks his hand faster on his own dick while he rubs his cheek against Tommy’s balls, licks at the crease of his thigh before sucking Tommy’s cock back into his mouth. He can feel Adam swallow around him and that’s all it takes. Adam’s one – two – three swallow and Tommy’s gone, spilling into Adam’s mouth with the groan of a dying man, or a man who’s just gotten his brains sucked out through his dick. Either one is pretty accurate, Tommy thinks.

Adam moans around his softening cock and Tommy watches him spill into his own hand, whimpering when Adam sucks harder. He’s too sensitive right now, and his cock is giving a couple of half-hearted jerks like it thinks it can get hard again so soon. Good luck.

He slumps back against the wall, hand rubbing Adam’s hair out of his face while Adam rubs his forehead into Tommy’s hip.

“First time?” Adam asks, biting Tommy’s hip before soothing the sharp pain with his tongue.

“Yep.”

“Wanna do it again sometime?”

Tommy looks down at the scene going on in front of him: pants hanging off one leg, shoe somewhere near him but not in his line of sight, Adam on his knees with his pants around the tops of his knees, his flaccid cock still in his come covered hand and his face buried in Tommy’s hip.

Does he want to do this again?

Really, there’s only one answer to that question.

“Yep.”

End~

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while, right? Tried to come back with a BANG, so how'd I do? I've missed you guys!
> 
> News: Signed up for a few BigBangs, so more Adommy coming in Jan/Feb. I have a few fics in mind before then, so bear with me :) I love you guys and have missed you like CRAZY! *Tackleglomps*
> 
> Inspired by MindNoise's [**Just Hold On**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/581472)


End file.
